Tykas
Overview Tykas is an outland ring moon that is only just barely within the gravitational pull of Empyrean and only recently rediscovered by the rest of the inhabitants of Empyrean space. No Prior records of it's existence have been found, but due to its human inhabitants who dwell within ancient listening posts and bunkers amidst the biologically engineered super fauna, it is evident that Tykas may well be one of the oldest terraformed worlds in Empyrean space. What is known about Tykas has only been collected from it's primitive inhabitants and scavenged from the pitch black depths of over grown science facilities and prisons that the moon seems to be riddled with. Sultanate scholars intrigued by the moons history have assembled a rough timeline based upon the facts gathered. Notable Tykassi Razvan Ghar. History It is largely agreed that the moon began as a center for secret military experimentation with Chimera (potentially the origin for the oldest templates of Chimera), biological weaponry, genetic experimentation with a large prisoner population, and advanced terraforming. Cross referencing blueprints and manuscripts held by Huaje archivists, a team of researchers have determined that much of the surviving technology matches that of late Xian Dynasty. What happened to the Xian facilities is unclear, but some propose that prison riots could have caused critical failure of containment protocols for chimera and other experiments or the other way around with loose chimera causing prisoners to escape and riot. Either way, signs of mass conflict can be found in many of the uninhabited bunkers and labs upon Tykas. The ground zero for this unclear event has been identified to be the center of the moons Pangaea-like continent called "Korriumscar" which takes up approximately 15% of the habitable land mass. Although even the most powerful scanners and recon technology cannot penetrate the impossibly dense canopy, studies of the mutagenic plant life suggests that over time the plants will interconnect roots to create a singular network that generates a pseudo hive-mind which in turn coordinates an incredibly dense and precise growth pattern for the forests. From this central region, the aggressive plant life and genetically engineered wildlife forced the moons inhabitants to settle the mountain ranges lining either edge of the continent. After settling down in what refuges they could find, the people of tykas began to formulate societies based in feudalism enforced with scrapped Xian technology and primitive steel weaponry and armor. According to Tykassi records, this lifestyle has remained constant for hundreds of years and this stagnation of social and technological progress is assumed to be caused by the peoples inability to find stability on a planet full of life designed to adapt as violently and quickly as possible. 200 hundred years ago, astrologist Masa Gilani found Tykas by chance when trying to observe Triumphant. The resulting discovery lead to a scramble to be the first ones there, especially when Gilani reported Tykas to potentially be a life bearing world. The the race was won by the highly esteemed crew of the research vessel "Rostam", which at the time was the Caravanserrai's crown jewel in the field of inter-planetary science. Upon arriving alone in orbit of Tykas, the crewmen of the Rostam eagerly disembarked to witness what they thought to be a naturally life sustaining world in such an extreme distance from Empyrean. What the first recon team found, however, was a moon packed full of unforgivably hostile wildlife that eerily resembled modern Chimera. The worst of their discoveries was the human populace, who upon first contact slew the entire party with only minimal effort to converse. Frightened, but still determined, the officers of the Rostam continued their observation and discovered that the primitive inhabitants lived out of the husks of military bases in the western mountains and possibly elsewhere. In a bold attempt at subduing the seemingly ill equiped tribals and would-be knights, the Rostam entered the atmosphere over the western mountains and cruised within eye-sight of the known "cities" in a show of force to subdue the inhabitants aggression. This overzealous line of action was swiftly punished when their scanners picked up barely online orbital defense cannons preparing to fire. The subsequent barrage of cannon fire destroyed the Rostam and there is no evidence of any survivors other than the Tykassi of the western mountains having learned multiple Empyrean languages before being reached out to again some years later. Heads began to turn in the wake of the "Rostam event" and soon enough, the research vessels in orbit around Tykas were accompanied by warships. Unknown to the Tykassi below them, the Convergence was furious at the murder of so many innocents and heavy discussion on the fate of Tykas was debated across moons and fleets alike while the Tykas observatorium satellite was being constructed. The Convergence maintained its composure in the face of Tykassi belligerence and agreed on placing sanctions upon the moon until it and its people were fully understood. New attempts at exploring Tykas were started, this time on the opposite end of the land mass which held far less hostile greeting than the west. Upon the eastern mountain ranges referred to as "Ghar's Reach" by the locals. At this point in time, the Ghar's reach was entirely under control of a singular nation-kingdom called House Ghar and led by the eldest lady of the house, Allurain Ghar. Contact with house Ghar, though tense, was peaceful and unknowingly redeemed the inhabitants of Tykas in the eyes of the Convergence. With peaceful and curious contacts upon the world, a proper investigation of the moon began as research crews began to land and learn about the people and places of Tykas. Although House Ghar's subsidiary houses occasionally led these teams astray and stole convergence property, House Ghar made an official declaration of cooperation with Convergence forces and representatives and allowed surface to orbit transport platforms to be built for ease of access in exchange for monitered technology and medicines. In due time, languages were learned and massive amounts of data was collected on the societies of Tykas as well as the origins of the wild life which were confirmed to have close ties with modern Chimera, but research efforts were forbidden from travelling too close to the Korriumscar zone and the western mountains for safety. The stability of the Ghar's reach mountain range was compromised when civil war ensued and ended in climax with the detonation of a dormant nuclear reactor called "Lab 052", and thus many of the ground teams were forced to evacuate cities before they had fallen into the hands of rebels who had a lesser opinions of outsiders. Though House Ghar survived and still controls a large swath of land in the south, relations with the indigenous peoples of Tykas became even more complicated when hundreds of independent houses were formed all with their own unique foreign policy. Years after the dust settled from the civil war, The Warden Protectorate made a proposal to the Convergence to allow an exception to the sanctions upon Tykas and make way for a plan to give Tykassi a chance at legally leaving the moon in order to join the ranks of wardens and by extension, learn about the people who have taken interest in their world. Since the enactment of the Warden initiative upon Tykas, a large number of Tykassi have joined the Wardens for various reasons in the past 140 years which has allowed for the civilian populations of Empyrean worlds to encounter them for better or worse. Modern day Tykas is still a topic of heated debate and great concern at the table in Convergence hearings due to the moons persistent resistance against being subdued and modernized. While Much of the planets population begrudgingly accept outsiders, there are still many houses upon the world that still violently reject the Convergence and have even created small void-ships with the suspected aid of Empyrean insurgencies such as the Syndicate. Geography Dark Woods The Term "Dark woods" upon Tykas merely refers to sections of the dense foliage that have canopies thick enough to blot out most light. Natives warn that such regions tend to harbor more chimera and thus are avoided if possible. Korriumscar "Light's Bane" is a massive patch of Tykas that consumes 15% of the land mass and is theorized to be slowly expanding. To the people of Tykas, it is a section of the woods that is nigh impenetrable. Unlike regular regions of Dark wood (areas with especially dense canopy), The Korriumscar is so dense with massive trees that a regular man could not walk between them. There is no undergrowth in the region due to the pitch black conditions deeper into the region. In Tykassi Folk lore, it is said that the Korriumscar is the Kingdom of Morzael and home to everything antithesis to humanity, and when one lives a life of depravity their soul is dragged to the Korriumscar to be twisted and reformed to become a demon. In truth, the region of Korriumscar is host to the Original site of biological experimentation upon the world. The very center is home to to the original outbreak of the violent plant-life and the release of the initial experimental creatures. to this day, it is unlikely that the facility still exists, but it's impact upon the world is clear.The strangest thing about the region is that no radar, heat based, or other types of scans make it through to see what is inside. Whether this is due to some strange property of the plants or some surviving scrambler in the area is unknown. The Hinavais' (hin-ah-vase) or "Depths" are massive canyons that cover the planet that date billions of years back to the time when the moon was a barren rock being struck by stray asteroids. The depths are erratic cracks in the crust of Tykas that at some points are 3 inches wide but a mile deep to being miles wide and far deeper. Now with the plant life crawling through them, the depths are home to various reclusive holds and tribes as well as prime breeding ground for Sik-hiss who prefer dark and dry areas to lay eggs and entrap prey. Ghar's Reach Ghar's Reach is the second mountain range that spans the entire north-south length of the Continent of Tykas. The mountain range defines the border between land and ocean on the eastern coast. One of the few stretches of the world not entirely consumed in plants, Ghar's reach was one of the first prime settlement areas for the first Tykassi people. The mountain range was named after Allurain Ghar, The second of her name for the brutal war she led across the entire mountain range in search of "Lab 052" which was fabled at the time to possess a source of energy that could fuel anything indefinitely. Knowing that if such a thing did exist, controlling it would potentially make Ghar-Hold the most powerful hold on the moon. In the end, many lives were taken and House Ghar controlled the entirety of the mountain range. "Lab 052" was found but it was a nuclear reactor that no one could comprehend. Generations later House Ghar's power waned and the recession of its control was complete when the nuclear reactor facility was sabotaged by rivals. Despite losing 2/3 of its territory, House Ghar remains powerful to this day in the southern section of the mountains and the mountain range retains the house name and likely always will so long as Allurains "lab 052" campaign is remembered Brellica (Brel-eh-sah) Is the western mountain range upon Tykas which runs along the entirety of the western coast of the continent. Brellica is the first region discovered by the crew of the Rostam and subsequently, the location of the Rostams ship wreck. The Mountains of Brellica are sparely covered in ancient Xian planetary defense platforms, command centers, and even the collapsed remnants of the moons original space elevator. The population of the region, though highly similar to their eastern counterparts, have a more clear lineage to the Xian in their complexion and language. The largest noble house within Brellica, as well as the one responsible for the destruction of the Rostam, is house Baoros and its seat of power is the main orbital cannon platform and communications facility, which is now little more than a town of scrapped metal save what was the central tower in the defense complex and the last three operational cannons. Knowledge pertaining this region is limited to information given to researchers by eastern houses and visual observations due to the xenophobia of the regions inhabitants. While meetings are held with the western house leaders and most contact is peaceful, the nobility is less than cooperative with Convergence protocol. Cultural aspects Death Mask Possessed only by those of noble blood or Thressors/ Thressa’s for the purpose of being easily identified on a battlefield dead or alive. They are applied upon the face with thick natural paints in a meditative mind state only when the wearer has the intent of taking another's life or dying in the attempt. Duels A Duel may be called between any two Tykassi of any birth status and of either sex, but a valid reason must be declared such as the defense of your honor/ honor of your family, to punish a serious crime committed against you, for dispute in leadership (entails its own valid reasoning), and several more. Such a duel may also be turned down for any number of valid reasons such as the inability to actually engage in the duel, a valid appeal to higher authority to have the dispute settled in an alternative matter, the duel interferes with public safety or military operation, or if higher authority finds the grievances to be baseless and thus the duel to be unnecessary. Once accepted, a duel may not be cancelled for any reason save the interjection of one the participants mothers, or their children. To properly conduct the interjection, the interruptor(s) must demand the weapon from the individual they are pleading with to step away. The dualist has full choice in handing over their weapon and cancelling the duel, or keeping it and proceeding. The other duelist during this time is not permitted to raise their weapon nor step forward lest onlookers and authority step in to disarm them. Duels in Black Seer Festivals are entirely not allowed, don't even try to start one. A duel may be to the death or simply until one person is rendered incapable of fighting. Common Tykassi Law -Theft is frowned upon as a whole a typically punished with the loss of a finger or hand. -Murder is often punished with death. -Do not lay your hands upon a Black Seer unless directly told that you may. -Do not covet your neighbor's spouse, lest you find yourself in a duel with their husband/wife. -You may only take possession of a servant from an enemy if you personally best them in combat (the young, old, pregnant, crippled, and sick being immune from servitude). -If the Lord/Lady of the house does not beat you, then you should not beat your servant for you are to the Lord/Lady as your servant is to you.(though if the Lord/Lady does, one might challenge that Lord/Lady to a duel). Different banners, but common blood. The death of Morzekai (demons) comes first before any violence upon your fellow man. The survival of the species is paramount. This also applies to enemies finding themselves at opposite ends of a dinner table during a Black Seer festival in the sense that you should not be a dick and try to kill each other. Those who would kill a child shall have their arms broken and shall be challenged to a duel to the death by those who witnessed it or by the highest authority Common Tykassi celebrations and events Tagai Morzael "literally translated as “Defeat Morzael”. The most common festival held by Black Seers. They usually include multiple holds/houses and even the savage tribes of the woods and it is held once a year (different dates in different regions) for the sake of reminding everyone that despite differences they are all human and the true enemy is the all consuming darkness and its unholy children. A host hold is chosen by a Black Seer coven (acceptance of hosting it is not MANDATORY, but pretty damn expected of you unless you have a good reason to turn the role of host down.) and the events are usually dramatic plays, music, food, and playful martial sports and sparring. If anyone recently killed a demon, they are encouraged to bring its corpse along so that the dismembered limbs can be used in said plays (as mocking representations of Morzekai) or for general showing off. the final day of the 4 day event is spent on an absolutely massive hunt held by all attending houses and tribes and the targets are exclusively Morzekai, all able bodied knights, lords/ladies, and Thressors/Thressa’s are invited. the result is massive wave of colorful banners held by platoons of variantly outfitted men and women stomping through the undergrowth in search of Morzekai lairs to smoke out. Day of Porphelus - an almost global celebration but each house usually celebrates it in seclusion from other houses for reasons that are pretty obvious upon further explanation. Porphelus being the deity of fertility and all that is natural, the day is usually spent being shit faced drunk and fucking your spouse's brains out. Most jobs and military ops are put on hold for this day. The next day however, is usually spent wondering who's vomit is on you and why your wife is giving you a death stare. Rite of Porphelus - Carried out by a Black Seer (in rare cases a Lord or Lady may conduct an abridged version), this ceremony is the tykassi ritual equivalent to marriage. While marriage might be nothing more than tradition or a party to celebrate two lives being tied together, Tykassi take their version very seriously and believe that the two souls of the individuals are literally bound together for the rest of eternity (none of this “death do us part bullshit”). Under ABSOLUTELY NO circumstances may one break this binding, not because no one will do it, they simply cant. you and your spouse went before a Black Seer with whom Porphellus Him/herself spoke through and you swore to be bound forever. If it turns out you don't like it, tough shit, and if you are unfaithful Porphelus ain't gonna like that one bit. With this said there are two very different “marriages” in Tykassi culture. The usual betrothal in which is when two individuals are paired for the sake of of household stability and continuing the bloodline and the Rite of Porphelus which is much more based upon love than politics and social demands. Though the former is usually still an exclusive relationship, there is still the possibility of an individual having a betrothal to one individual and a Bonding with another individual… such scenarios hardly last for very long for a vast plethora of reasons. The Ritual itself involves a Black Seer undergoing 3 days of fasting and trance to allow Porphelus to take their body and mind before the ritual. the ritual itself is lasts 8 hours straight with no pause while the Seer follows every step, draws every rune, and cuts the shit out of the two love birds. The finale is when the two individuals drink full cups of one another's blood, drawn from them via a lot of small cuts in their arms and backs (which is why the ritual takes forever.) Galai Crava (Day of Fear) - one of the rare occasions on the Orbital path of Tykas that Empyrean eclipses the sun. Black Seers usually hold small festivals within holds, but the festivals are usually entirely indoors and done without a single light or candle lit. The reason for this being that The people of Tykas believe that on such occasions, the power of Morzael has waxed to its fullest and that it is best to hide in fear that the darkness, no matter how short lived, may bring misfortune and Morzekai upon their doorsteps. the lack of light within buildings is essentially a signal that “nobody is home. please go away”. During this time, Black Seers essentially entertain the young with stories while adults do what they can to continue daily chores. Royal titles High Lord/Lady - Those who reign over multiple holdings. Not many can boast such a title. An example of a High Lord is Bhergin Ghar, the Current High Lord of House Ghar. Lord/Lady - Ruler of a holding. May be Independant or under the rule of a High Lord/Lady. Jaldessar - The equivilant of a Knight, they are local military leaders loyal to a Lord/lady. Though all with this title are considered noble, most are simply captains and platoon leaders in charge of rallying local troops to the defense of the region or head out on the offensive. IF they have a fief, it is usually a singular farm or village.